How it Happened
by junkosakura01
Summary: Mitsuru and Rikuo are reminiscing about how they first met.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

In the home of Kirijo, there is the happily married Rikuo and Mitsuru. Their house is a simple mansion; Mitsuru designed it while Rikuo paid for the labor. They have been married for # years and they have a (twin?) (year)-old (son, daughter) named (name/s). After Saiga and Kakei 'eloped', Kazahaya and Rikuo were left to inherit the drugstore. To keep the store in order, they asked Mitsuru to help manage like Kakei used to when he was the one running it. How did they ended up as each other's spouse? We return back in time when they first met.

**oOo**

**Green Drugstore**

"Agh, watch where you're going!" Kazahaya almost drops a box of hand sanitizers.

"You were the one who wasn't looking the right way," Rikuo replied without looking at him as he was busy fixing the shelves. "It's not a very fragile box so you shouldn't worry that much."

"Rikuo, would you come inside for a moment? I'd like to discuss with you about something alone," Kakei peeks out from his office door.

"Kakei-san, why him? Is that the 'other job'? Give it to me instead!"

"No, I'm certain that he's fine for this one."

**xXx**

"Well, do you agree? I'll let you stay there as long as it takes."

"Going to Port Island to investigate on an unknown illness? What for?"

"I told you; you'll just investigate and try to bring back a sample of it. I want to try studying it; it's making me curious. However, I can't let you bring in the person inflicted himself, that's not it; something related to it is much more appropriate."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"You accepted it that quickly? Did you agree because of the job or what I said about you going to have an _interesting_ time?"

"Either."

"I see. Kazahaya, I know you've been eavesdropping, come on out now."

"Man, I'll never understand you, Kakei. But don't give him that job; he'll get the money for himself!"

"Don't be such a greedy kid, moron."

"I'm not greedy; I'm just in need! And stop calling me 'moron'! Grr!"

"Yeah, alright, say what you want..._Kazahaya_."

"Don't say it in such a tone...!"

"Kazahaya, you will be working twice as much since Rikuo will leave until he finishes his job."

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"I'll double your pay."

"I'M IN!"

"He sure changes his mind when it comes to money," Rikuo sighed.

"Fine, I'll try to endure the hard labor! I'll also don't get to see your face, and that's fine with me!"

"Heh heh, you sure you want him gone, kid?" Saiga leans over Kazahaya as he does with Kakei.

"UWAA! DON'T DO THAT! It's creeping me out!"

"You will be leaving as soon as you can."

"I'll leave tonight."

"Alright, if you say so. Come back as soon as you can," Kakei waved goodbye to Rikuo as he left. "Well, Kazahaya? Shouldn't you be working twice as hard right now?"

"Oh right!" Kazahaya rushes outside the office after Rikuo left.

"Looks like we won't be having Mahjong Night for a while," Saiga does his usual embrace to Kakei.

"Yes, but we will do that once Rikuo returns."

**Chapter 01 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Gekkoukan High, Student Council Room**

"Um, Mitsuru-senpai, the Principal wants to talk to you," said Chihiro.

"Hm? Alright, thank you. I'll leave right now. Fushimi, can you file the papers correctly? I'll check on it once I'm through."

"Yes, I'll do it right away!"

**xXx**

**Gekkoukan High, Principal's Office**

"A new transfer student?" Mitsuru's eyes widened.

"Yes, and he will be staying in your dormitory if you don't mind. The person recommending him wanted him to continue his studies, and he has chosen this school. I want you to guide him around, will you do it?"

"I see. Yes, I will take on the responsibility of touring him around. It's not because that I am the Student Council President but as a regular student like everyone else here, I want to be a good role model to others."

"That's the Mitsuru Kirijo this school has known, you always have time to balance your schedules. Alright, I'll leave him to you."

"Sir, may I ask for his name?"

"Rikuo Himura, he will be in the same year and class as you."

"Ah, is that so? Thank you, Principal."

**oOo**

**After School**

**Gekkoukan High Gate**

"So this is the place, huh?" Rikuo looks at the school from top to bottom. "Not half bad."

Girls, and some boys, were chattering around, "Hey, who's he?" a girl squealed.

"Beats me, I've only seen him just now!"

"Do you think he's from another school?"

"No way, I bet he's from some big-shot school or something."

"Look, he's wearing our uniform, with a black touch."

"What? Ooh, you're right!"

"So cool~!" the girls squealed.

**oOo**

Rikuo had no idea where to go so he used his instincts to go to the rooftop. He managed to avoid being seen by the teachers, or else he will be questioned about his late arrival.

**School Rooftop**

"Since I have no idea where to start, this place could help me think."

"You must be the transfer student; I've gotten used to differentiate Gekkoukan Students from new transfers or any other students," Mitsuru walked out from the door. "Welcome to Gekkoukan High, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, a third year and Student Council President. I was asked to escort you around the school."

"Rikuo Himura," he held out his hand to shake hands with her. This woman's so beautiful, he thought. He's obviously gotten an instant liking to her.

"You've come to a very late time; you should've notified us earlier."

"Sorry, my phone had a low battery."

"I guess I have to let that pass; you should come to school early on Monday."

"I know. How did you know I was here?"

"A group of students were talking about and saw you went here."

"Hmph," he turns away from her to look at the surroundings behind him.

"This person is a mysterious one," she thought, "I wonder if he's also involved in the same position as I am-a position dealing with the Shadows and Personas."

**Chapter 02 END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

**Gekkoukan High, Rooftop**

"As one responsible for your stay, do you mind if I ask you some questions? I have the right to since I'm the Student Council President."

"Sure, fire away."

"Why did you transfer here? I've been told that you went here to continue your education."

So Kakei did take care of things...he thought. "Yeah, that's why."

"I won't ask you about your first day since you've come late. This next question might confuse you a little... Do you happen to experience _strange happenings_ during midnight? I mean, if there's anything out of the ordinary happening during that time."

Rikuo's eyes narrowed, "No, why?"

"Oh, I see. Very well, let's move on to some basic personal questions if you don't mind."

"Just what is she trying to say...?" he thought.

"I've already asked for your name, and the Principal told me you will be in the same year and class as me."

"Oh? Then I'll get to see that pretty face of yours every day."

Mitsuru felt her face went hot, "Hmph, I see you're a bit of a player."

"Heh, I may not be someone like you think I am."

"What else are you known for? I'm not a fortune teller who will guess your personality. If I don't know at least a bit of yourself, I will have a hard time accompanying you around here, especially you've come from another city."

Kakei's voice is ringing in Rikuo's mind: Don't tell anyone about the store nor your ability to destroy small things. If that happens, it'll raise suspicion; and you'll get half of your reward or worse, none. Rikuo, as long as you're there don't tell them why. Just reply the questions you can answer without blowing your cover.

"I'm fond of literature; Shakespeare's one of the poets I usually read on. I'm more of a poetic one, though no one else knows that yet."

"Really? I am too; I'm sure we'll be friends quite easily."

"I'm glad if it will-_or maybe beyond that_."

"...Excuse me?" she thought she heard him say something. Mitsuru then checks her wristwatch, "We've taken up time. Shall we head to the dorm now?"

"You'd still escort me there?" Then he thinks, "_Why_ did I say something like _that_ earlier...?"

She chuckles, "Of course, since I live there."

**oOo**

And so the two went to the dorm, the rest of the students saw them and started gossiping. Some sees the two as a nice couple even though they barely knew Rikuo. Others were just the typical types who would easily jump to conclusions. At the Dorm, S.E.E.S. greeted Rikuo happily, they welcomed him. He felt a slight doubt that they all aren't as normal as they look.

**Iwatodai Dorm**

"Wow, you're so tall!" Yukari said, "I've seen you earlier, but I didn't bother to know more since I'm busy with the club. Speaking of clubs, you'd be perfect for basketball! But I don't think we have a club for that..."

"You have great features too," said Fuuka, "I'm sure everyone, mostly the girls, were following you too."

"A tall guy gets all the girls," Junpei laughed. "Man, I wish I had your looks!"

"Welcome to the dorm, Himura," Mitsuru said. "It's not that fancy, but I'm sure you'll get accustomed to it."

"Thanks," Rikuo replied. "It's actually nice; simple and fits the people living in it."

"Is it me, or is there something weird about him...?" Yukari whispered to Minato.

"I dunno," he replied. "Maybe?"

"You never give any good answers...why did I bother asking _you_?"

"You just think that," he said.

Mitsuru gives him a room key, "Your room is at the second floor, the one near the vending machine."

"What's on the other floors?" he asked.

"The third floor is the girls' rooms including mine; the fourth has a locked room, and the fifth is the rooftop, but you can't get those two doors to open unless I say so."

"Fine with me," he said. Maybe that's where they keep those clues and secrets I'm looking for, he thought.

"You have tomorrow to try familiarizing yourself with your surroundings. By Monday you will start school," Mitsuru finished her sentence. Rikuo went to his room.

**xXx**

**Rikuo's Room**

"So I'm here now, in the place Kakei told me to stay," he held up his phone with the dorm's location. "This isn't the same as the ones Kazahaya and I had encountered before. I can feel that this time it's going to get a bit dangerous." He slept without changing out of his clothes.

**oOo**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

"Good morning, Himura," Mitsuru greeted from her seat after drinking coffee. "How was your night?"

"Fine."

"Nothing _unusual_ happened?"

"_What do you mean...?_" he said while giving her a glare.

Mitsuru went silent. "It's nothing, forget about it. If you wish to go out, do so. This dorm doesn't have that many rules; but we have curfew: _be back by this dorm before midnight_. I'm responsible if anyone here gets harmed during that _time_."

Rikuo looked at her as if he knew she's hiding something from him. "I'll remember that."

"Hey, Rikuo!" Junpei tapped his shoulder, "Minato and I are going at the arcade, wanna come? We'll show you around the city too."

"I'm joining in!" Yukari said.

"Haha, Yuka-tan's going for the new guy too!" Junpei teased.

"I am so not doing that!" she kicked his leg. "There's nothing wrong if a girl suddenly wants to join in a group of boys."

"Yes, there is," Minato said. "People will think weird and going to say what they think."

"You're really annoying sometimes," she said. "Fuuka, are you coming?"

"No, thanks," Fuuka replied, "I'm just going to de-clutter my laptop's files. It's been stacked up since I lived here."

"O-kay, see ya, Fuuka!" Yukari said and went outside.

**oOo**

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Octopia**

"Ooh, let's buy some takoyaki!" Junpei ran towards the takoyaki stand.

"Junpei's jumpy when he meets a new person," said Yukari. Rikuo just nodded at her. "Um, Himura-kun, can I ask you something?"

"About what?"

"Uh, don't you feel _strange_ during midnight? E-Er, I usually wake up at that time because, uh... W-Well never mind, I was just gonna ask if you wake up feeling very stressed," she laughed nervously.

This one's acting strange as Kirijo...he thought. He leans over her, "Why, what's happening during midnight?"

"G-Geez, you don't have to lean over like that...!" she blushes, embarrassed. "You're big and tall, it started to scare me when you did that, no offense."

"It's okay. You remind me of a friend of mine, he's jumpier than you are."

"Really?" she just stared at him. "Nothing's happening during midnight, don't worry. Just forget about what I said." I almost spilled our secret...! Yukari thought.

"I've got us each! Sweet or spicy hot?" Junpei held out two small plastic bags.

"Spicy!" Yukari took the plastic with the spicy takoyaki.

"Sweet," said Minato.

"I'll take the spicy one," said Rikuo.

"Man, I want the spicy one! Then again, sweet takoyaki's yummy too."

"This is a first," she munched, "You rarely treat us like this. Is it something you ate this morning?"

"Hahaha, you're too funny, Yuka-tan! I'm just making our friend here feel welcomed."

"Then we should always have a new guy huh?" Minato is busy eating.

"Not a chance!" Junpei threw his empty box in the trash can.

Rikou unintentionally ruins the moment, "I've been hearing news about these illness spreading around the city... Do you mind telling me what it is?"

The three S.E.E.S. members became silent and tries to avoid answering him.

**Chapter 03 End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

**Iwatodai Strip Mall, Octopia**

"What's the sudden silence for? Is it something not to talk about?"

"Uh, we didn't mean to," said Junpei.

"We...just don't like talking about it, "said Yukari, and then she threw her empty box in the bin. "Let's leave that to the police to investigate alright? _As if the police will be able to do anything..._" she whispered to herself.

"Haha, you sound like a detective," said Junpei.

"I thought we were going to the arcade...?" Minato is the last to finish his takoyaki.

"Right, I almost forgot! Minato, I'm challenging you to a fighting game, best 3 out of 5!"

"You're on," Minato stands up.

"Takeba, where's the nearest police station?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Nothing, it's just the first thing I do when I'm in a new area." Way to go in saying a lie, Rikuo, he thought.

"Huh, that's quite unusual to hear. It's at the Paulownia Mall, and since these two idiots are heading for the arcade, we should all go there; it's just in the same place, you'll see."

**oOo**

**Paulownia Mall, in front of the Police Station**

"This is it," Yukari said. "I'll introduce you to the policeman here, he's a friend of ours."

"What about those two?"

"They'll be fine, the arcade's just over there."

"I'll beat you hands-down!" Junpei is shouting as he ran with Minato.

"In your face, Junpei," Minato is running faster.

"No fair, you're in the Track-and-Field team that's why you're running faster than me!"

"Hey, no running and shouting in the mall!" Officer Kurosawa said.

"Officer Kurosawa!" Yukari is surprised when he appeared behind them."Sorry about those two."

"It's fine, just keep that clown friend of yours to behave or I'll think of sending him to jail."

"I'd tell Stupei that. Oh, I'd like to introduce you to someone; he's really interested to go here, so I took him here."

"This guy?" he looked at Rikuo from head to toe, "He's one tall, good-looking guy; your boyfriend?"

"W-Wha...? No way! There's no way! Anyways, I'll leave Himura-kun with you now; I'll just be at the arcade with them."

**xXx**

**Iwatodai Dorm, 4th Floor (Command Room)**

Mitsuru isn't letting herself at ease since Rikuo arrived. She knew he has something to hide as well so she had already set up the hidden dorm cameras on last night.

*** Flashback ***

**Recording Playback: Last Night (Dark Hour)**

**Rikuo's Room**

"Ugh, why did suddenly become hot in here...?" Rikuo stood up and looked around his surroundings. "Did this room renovated by its own or I'm having a green-colored vision...?" He looks outside his window, "Huh, what a weird glow that moon has... I'm sure that's _not normal_." He then went outside his room to go downstairs for a cold drink.

**Kitchen**

"Strange, I haven't heard a single noise after going outside my room... And this place... Maybe it's just a blackout. I'll call Kakei to tell him about this-" just as he opened his cell phone, he notices that it's turned off. "What? but I just checked the battery meter and it's full. What's going on here? Maybe a breath of fresh air will help."

**xXx**

And so Rikuo went outside for a breeze. He did feel the breeze, but accompanying it is the sense of fear and strange aura which he knew right away. He only took about a minute's stay there and he walked back to his room and went to sleep to forget about it.

*** Recording End ***

"What...?" Mitsuru became surprised after carefully studying the video. "Himura's...not affected... Does that mean he has a Potential too? I should observe for a few more nights."

**xXx**

**Paulownia Mall, Police Station**

"So, what do you want to talk about, kid?"

"I want to ask about this 'Apathy Syndrome' case, and since the police are handling it. I'm not doing anything wrong; I just want to ask since I'm new here."

"I see; you should've asked your friends about it."

"They won't tell me."

"Listen, if you want to be safe, don't get your nose in this one. You better be listening to your pals since they know better. But if you really want to know, I can only give you a short detail and that's it."

"I'll take anything to help me know more about it."

"The Apathy Syndrome's an illness spreading all over the city; I'm sure you're already aware of that. The victims are in a state of complete blankness and we can't get them to talk; all they can say is gibberish, so it's not that helpful at all until they get better."

"Is it a curable disease?"

"It depends; usually it takes a month for the victim to recover. No one knows for sure what's causing it."

"So those people outside are..."

"Those are the victims; those pale-looking, corpse-like people scattered, they'll have a chance to get well. But if not, then that's just how it is."

"Does it occur often?"

"It does, but if the mood's right, there isn't any cases for at least a month or so; it depends, actually. Now that's enough details, you got it?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"What're you doing it for? Are you a detective or a new recruit of Miss Kirijo?"

"Recruit?"

Looks like this kid has no idea, he thought. "Forget about what I just said. Just don't get yourself involved and you'll get to enjoy your stay here."

Before Rikuo leaves the police station, he notices an array of shields and weapons line up a side of the area, "Excuse me, but why there are weapons here? Are you selling them?"

"If you're one of _them_, I'll answer your question. Since you're not, then you'll just have to figure that out for yourself. Call us if you're in a tight situation."

"_Another person keeping more secrets and clues..._"

**Chapter 04 End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

**Evening**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

"Is that all?" Rikuo asked Fuuka.

"Yes, that's all."

Same as the one that officer told me...he thought. "Thanks, Yamagishi."

"You're welcome, sorry if I hadn't been of any help. I'll be going to my room now, goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight!" the others said.

"Iori, do you have anything to tell me about that illness?"

Junpei stops watching TV to look at Rikuo, "Hm? Well, I'll only say what I know, but Fuuka already gave you the details."

Mitsuru walks in from the dining room, "Iori, did you forget to remind yourself? Arisato, Takeba, and Iori, remember about our 'agenda'. Yamagishi already knows about it, you should have at least had enough stamina. Go back to your rooms and rest now," and then she went to the fourth floor.

"Huh? Ah, y-you're right, Senpai...!" Junpei nervously laughs. "Sheesh, she sounded like a mom just now. I think I'll be going upstairs now..."

"Tonight? Aw, and I was looking forward to have a good night's sleep for once..." Yukari whined.

"What's it about?"

"Oh, uh... Just some evening 'routine'... You just enjoy your sleep. And seriously, don't ask this idiot," she added.

"That's not funny, Yuka-tan...!" Junpei whined. "I may be a below-average student, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot!"

"You just said that adjective to yourself," she chuckled. "Well, g'night!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Junpei followed her.

"Arisato, do you know anything about it? You're the only one decent enough to ask."

"Huh?" Minato yawned, after that he nodded at him.

"I think I spoke too soon... Did you even listen to what I just said?"

"Yeah. There's not much anything you can get by just asking about it. I should head to bed now, see you in the morning."

What does he mean by that? Arisato's an inactive person, he thought. "Maybe I should ask Sanada..."

"You can't get anything out from Akihiko-senpai either," said Minato, "You will most likely won't catch him here; he busy training in his room or is outside at somewhere. 'Night..."

Rikuo is left by himself in the lounge to think, "These people are definitely hiding something. They've been asking me these weird questions about midnight and stuff. If I try to ask, they'll just change the topic. The officer won't give me any more details either. By the looks on his face, I guess he's cooperating with these people. I won't call Kakei; I can figure this out by myself. But if Kazahaya were here, he'd able to know what's going on. I don't miss him, but his ability's a great help if he were here. Kakei never gives an easy job, does he?"

**oOo**

**4th Floor: Command Room**

"Still at it huh, Mitsuru?" Akihiko entered the room.

"Yes, and I'm not letting him out of my sight."

"Because the principal put him in your care?"

"Not only that, Himura's bound to have at least an evidence of Potential... Take a look at this recording from last night." Mitsuru showed Akihiko the recording she just watched.

"Is he seriously walking around without being hurt? No mental instabilities?"

"Yes, he's been able to walk along the halls during the Dark Hour, and that's what I'm trying to figure out. Unfortunately, we are going to Tartarus tonight, but I will leave the cameras on again to know for sure."

"Good thing these cameras are specially made."

"Yes, indeed it is."

**oOo**

**Monday**

**Gekkokan High, Class 3-D**

"Before we begin, I'll introduce to you a new student. He's from another city and he's just moved in ours last Saturday, I'm sure you've already seen him here too. Come on in." Rikuo walks in the room, and all the students were surprised. The classroom became noisy and the girls were chattering and making daydream faces.

"My name is Rikuo Himura, it's nice to meet you all."

"Himura-kun, your seat is...right next to Kirijo. The student sitting there has already transferred to another school, so it's yours to sit from now on."

"This is a surprise," Mitsuru chuckles, "that you are here sitting next to me."

"Maybe it's not a coincidence."

"I suppose so."

**oOo**

**Green Drugstore**

"You're looking pale these past two days, kid," Saiga pats Kazahaya's back. "Haven't got enough sleep or did you already miss Rikuo?"

"WHAT? HELL NO!"

"Hahaha! Maybe you've been missing your '_nights_' with him, eh?"

"ARGH! Stop teasing me, Saiga-san! We've NEVER done _anything_ and it will NEVER will!"

"Don't worry about Rikuo, Kudo-kun," Kakei appears from behind with a smile, "He's fine, and it'll stay that way as long as he doesn't do anything dangerous. He'll come back once he's through with his mission. Then we'll have Mahjong Night again~!"

"Don't say it like a girl...! The last mahjong night almost gave me a trauma...! It almost drained me of my earnings!"

"Ahahaha!"

"I won't play that with you anymore!"

"And I was so looking forward to try having a strip mahjong next time," Saiga sighs then went to sleep on a chair.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS...?"

**Chapter 05 End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

**Few minutes before midnight**

**Iwatodai Dorm, Lounge**

"So what do you want to talk to me about that we need to be in private?"

"I'm certain that this is the only and right time to ask you this. Do you know what you have been doing during the midnight?"

"Again with this 'midnight' stuff? What is it with you people asking me those questions about midnight?"

"Answer my question."

"Are you that _interested_ to know about me?"

Mitsuru blushes, "I-I have nothing else on my mind but to ask you what I need to know."

Rikuo sighs, "It was hot during that time, so I had to wake up and get myself to cool off. If I'm satisfied, I go back to sleep."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, so now answer _my_ question: Who are you people? I know you're hiding something, and don't try to change the subject. I'm not going to get myself be trailed off."

Mitsuru checks the wall clock, "I'll answer you once the clock strikes twelve."

**-Dark Hour-**

"What the..."

"I was correct, you did have a Potential. I'll now answer what you want to know. You're now under the Dark Hour, a time between this day and the next. It only occurs during midnight. Once it happens, everything concerning about electronics turn off, and the people will be transmogrified. They are safe while in that state; but if they aren't turned into coffins, then they will be the Shadow's next prey."

"Shadows?"

"Shadows are beings that appear in this hour, and they are responsible for the Apathy Syndrome cases you've been investigating about. They are in different shapes and the only way to defeat them is to have a Persona, manifestations of the mind and heart."

"Then that means...you have this Persona-thing?"

"That is correct; all of the residents of this dorm has one, well except for Arisato who seems to have the capabilities to summon more than one. And since you're here and is awake during this hour, that means you have one as well."

"I don't have one."

"What?"

"Listen, I don't have this 'Persona' that can defeat these 'Shadows'. What does it look like anyway?"

"Personas have different appearances as well. Are you sure that you don't have one?"

"Yes, 100% sure."

"But...you're awake during this hour..."

Suddenly, a loud thud is heard against the front door. The more time they try to figure what it was, the louder it gets.

"Are you expecting someone at this hour?"

"No, and it's obvious that it's rude to knock that loudly."

The door is about to burst, Mitsuru and Rikuo are alarmed.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, that's a Shadow. It must have known that you are awake. Remember what I told you? They prey on humans who aren't transmogrified and they'll attack anyone." Mitsuru hurriedly gets her weapon from under the sofa she is sitting on. "The others are tired; they won't be of much help right now. It's my responsibility to protect you, Himura."

"It's awkward to let a girl protect me..."

"If you prove that you don't have a Persona, then I'll protect you. Or do you prefer to be the protector?" she gave him her usual smile.

"I'd rather protect the person myself."

**xXx**

The door breaks open exposing the glowing full moon and the enemy Shadow.

"It's a full moon, how could I haven't notice that?"

"What does it mean?"

"Usually, there's supposed to be a larger Shadow, but it looks like this one will be keeping us occupied this time."

"I'll help you beat it."

"No, I'll handle it myself," she then drew her Evoker to summon Penthesilea. But Rikuo quickly stops her hand. "What are you doing? Let go, Himura!"

"I can't bear to see a girl draw a gun and kill herself! Are you crazy enough to kill yourself like that?"

"Why would I even do that? This is not an ordinary gun; this will help me summon my Persona. If you won't let go, we'll both die!" Rikuo lets go of her hand, then Mitsuru was able to summon Penthesilea and she strikes with Bufu. She then aims for the center and deals a critical damage. But the Shadow recovers and attacks her with a Zio skill. "Agh!"

"Kirijo, are you okay?" he rushed to her who was knocked over to the table.

"I-I'm fine... But unfortunately, I'm a bit paralyzed... My Persona is of the ice affinity and is weak against thunder skills like Zio. I won't be able to stand up for a while... Wait, Himura!" Rikuo already took her weapon and positioned himself in front of the enemy, "You're not going to win against it without-"

"Even if I don't have one, I'm still capable of defending myself and others. But before I can beat it up, I think I'll give it something to get shook up. Try to keep yourself in place for this one, Kirijo." Rikuo concentrates on making a strong earthquake that wakes up everyone sleeping in the dorm. But they won't get to them that easily because it won't make them stand up. After that Rikuo jumps in the startled Shadow. The Shadow knew he'd try to attack so it attacks with spells which made Rikuo fall. He manages to recover and strikes through it until it disappears.

"You... You were magnificent! I didn't think it could be possible. But...you were the one who made the earthquake earlier, didn't you?"

"I can only do that when I concentrate enough, I can only break small things. Like I told you earlier, I don't have a Persona."

"Then you don't really have one. I was too occupied to think that."

Rikuo helps Mitsuru stand up, "Everyone has their faults, and yours is just a misunderstanding."

"Why did you save me? You took my weapon and risked your life there."

"Are you insane? It's obvious that you're in trouble, and I have to do something to save you. If I didn't, then you won't be here right now and I'll blame myself for it." Rikuo frowns. Mitsuru frowns too and she feels humiliated.

**xXx**

"WHOA? What happened here?" Junpei rushed downstairs ahead of everyone.

"I didn't know tonight was a full moon," said Yukari. "Mm, that ruined my beauty sleep..."

"Is everyone alright? There was an earthquake just now," said Akihiko.

"Sorry if I woke you all up," said Rikuo, "I was the one who made it."

"Himura-kun did it?" Fuuka said.

"There was just a large Shadow, but Himura already defeated it."

"That's great," Akihiko pats his shoulder. "Wait, did he use a Persona?"

"No," Rikuo replied.

"What?" they all gasped.

"He used his own strength to defeat it," said Mitsuru. "Where's Arisato? He should be awake as well because of the earthquake."

Yukari sighs, "Gee, Mitsuru-senpai, you wonder about that? He's asleep like a sloth!"

"I tried to knock, but he wouldn't answer so I just left him," Junpei said.

"I don't think that was the right thing to do in cases like this..." Yukari told him.

"But he wouldn't even say that he's already awake and doesn't wanna leave his room."

"Himura, we will discuss about this more tomorrow. We should all be heading to our beds now." The rest of the team went back upstairs leaving Rikuo and Mitsuru alone. She then notices the small wounds on Rikuo, "You got hurt during the battle."

"This is nothing; it's small so it won't take long to heal. And you, have you recovered?"

"Yes, the paralysis wore off after you defeated it. We should treat those immediately."

**Chapter 06 End**


End file.
